Pay Backs A Bitch
by LMM06
Summary: After shooting Vincent Tori wants revenge on Catherine. Even though Catherine nearly killed him Vincent will do anything he can to keep her alive.
1. Chapter One: Getting Revenge

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Pay Backs A Bitch  
**__**Chapter One: Getting Revenge  
**__**Vincent**_

When I got back to the boat house I took my shirt off and studied the wound, I could feel that the bullet had gone all the way through me and I struggled up the stairs into my bedroom where I had a mirror. I put my back to the mirror and turned my head slightly to see the wound and seen that the wound on my front was worse so I went back down the stairs and grabbed the first aid kit and managed… with a lot of pain and hard work… to patch up my back. I sat down on the chair and started sorting out the entrance wound, I cleaned the wound and started trying to clear the blood away but it wouldn't stop and I wasn't healing up like I should be so Catherine must have hit my artery when she shot me…. Thanks a lot.

I don't care if he was he father he had destroyed my life and he had to pay for what he had done, sitting in a cell with three hot meals and a bed to lay down at night is not going to make me feel better! He deserved to be ripped apart and killed by the _thing _he helped make. He needed to pay for what he had done. If he wasn't Catherine's father she would never have put up that much of a fight, I know that and she knows that, she let her personal feelings get in the way of what was right. I know she was a cop first but she didn't need to stand there and watch, she could've walked away and said he escaped when the car crashed and no one would've questioned her.

I put a bandage over the entrance wound and started looking for a needle and thread so I could try and sew the wound up but I was having a hard time getting around. Looking down I seen the wound was still bleeding heavily and the bandage needed to be changed already, I got a bowel of warm water and put antiseptic cleaner in it and grabbed as much gauze as I could to start cleaning it.

The front door opened and Tori stood there in shock for a few seconds before rushing over to me "What the hell happened?" She asked me.

"Catherine shot me" I stated.

"She what?" She asked angrily "Why did she shoot you? Was it on purpose or an accident?" She questioned.

"It was on purpose" I answered.

Tori helped me over to the couch where I sat down, she went and got the bowel and the gauze and brought it back over to me "Tell me what I need to do" She said.

"Just keep trying to wipe the blood away whilst I think of something. Catherine hit an artery and I can't stitch it up, I can't go to hospital and I don't think JT has the stomach for it" I explained to her.

Sunlight broke through the sky and I was still bleeding and it didn't look like the bleeding was going to stop soon so with no option I asked Tori to take me to JT's, when we got there I explained to him the situation. He was confused but seemed to understand that I needed help first before I could explain, I asked him to go and get me some things and he argued but soon when. Moments later the door opened and I thought that it was JT again but it was Tess "I've only just found out, I went to the house boat but you wasn't there…" She looked at me and look worried "That doesn't look good" She commented.

"Well what do you expect when he's just been shot!" Tori shouted.

"Don't speak to me like that" Tess spat at her then she turned to me "Why aren't you healing? When I shot you it took you no longer then a minute" She said.

"You've shot him?!" Tori asked.

"Yeah she thought I was a serial killer and she didn't know about me then" I explained "Tess I'm not healing because she hit an artery…" I told her.

Tess came closer and moved Tori out of the way, she put some gloves on and started examining the wound "I dated a doctor once" She said with a smile to try and lighten the mood "Plus I've seen hundreds of gun shot wounds" She added and started prodding around which hurt "Have you go vodka or something?" She asked me.

"Tori go and get the vodka, it's under the bar" I stated and Tori ran to get the vodka as Tess started playing with her hair, she took two bobby pins out of her hair and took the vodka off Tori. She poured some vodka in a glass that was sitting near by and put the bobby pins in it.

She grabbed one of JT's magnifying glasses and then took the bobby pins out of the cup "This is going to hurt and I apologise but I've seen this before and I know this will work until we get some proper help" She stated "Do you want to be knocked out for this?" She asked and I shook my head "Wow your brave" She commented. Tess opened up the gun shot wound a little wider so her fingers could fit and then she put her bobby pins in the wound and put one on each end of the broken artery "Pass me a needle and thread" She said to Tori and Tori handed them to her, Tess stitched me up and put a bandage over the wound "You got anymore?" She asked.

"On my back, the exit wound" I told her.

She helped me stand up and Tori stood in front of me holding me up in case I collapsed and Tess took the bandage off the exit wound before examining it, she stitched it up and re bandaged it then they both helped me sit down again "That's all I can do for you Vincent" She told me.

"It's more then enough, thank you Tess" I said and she smiled at me "JT should be back soon with more gauze and some blood, I've lost a lot so…" I explained.

"Vincent you really do need to go to hospital, if one of them bobby pins falls off then you're going to bleed out and die. If I go with you and say you got shot when undercover, Gabe can cover and then no one will need to take your fingerprints and you don't have to give your name" She told me.

"What if someone recognises me?" I asked.

"We'll put you in a private room where no one can get in" She told me.

"Vincent go to hospital" Tori said.

"Okay I'll go" I said.

_**Catherine**_

My front door knocked and I rushed to answer it knowing that it would be Tess, I opened the door and let her in "How is he? Is it bad? Is he dead? Did I kill him?" I questioned her before she could shut the door. We went through to the kitchen where I stood waiting for her reply "Well…?" I asked irritated.

"Cat he's in a bad way" She said and I could feel myself welling up "You hit an artery and he was bleeding out, I had to use my bobby pins to slow the bleeding down but don't panic because he's in hospital. Me and Gabe told them he was undercover so he couldn't give his name or anything, he was taken to theatre and they said he will make a full recovery but it will be a couple of weeks before the pain slows down and he'll be in hospital for a few days" She explained to me. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was going to make a full recovery but I still felt bad that I shot him "I still don't understand why you shot him, your dad did this to Vincent and I personally think he deserved it" She told me.

"I'm a police officer first. If you break the law then you go to prison, I wasn't going to stand by and watch Vincent rip him to shreds" I argued.

"Why? Because he's your dad?" She questioned.

"That's what you think? You think I stopped Vincent killing him because he's my father? Wow Tess I thought you rated me better then that at my job" I said.

"Be honest Cat. If he wasn't your dad would you have let Vincent get the revenge he had been looking for? You've seen Vincent at his worst and you know how much he wanted to get revenge on Muirfield… in fact you were helping him at one point but when you find out your dad is the one that did this to him you spare his life. Now don't get me wrong I'm a police officer first too, I believe that if you do the crime you gotta do the time but Vincent and your dad aren't just your average case are they? Your dad turned your boyfriend into a beast and played with his DNA" She told me.

"I know what he did Tess and believe me I hate him just as much as Vincent does I wasn't going to watch Vincent kill someone in cold blood… I gave Vincent the choice to walk away, let me arrest him and fight for us but he didn't… he didn't fight for me… for us, he succumbed to his animal instincts" I said.

"You were always the one that would stand up for him when he killed someone, you told me he only killed murderer's, rapists and bad people and you stood by that but then your dad is suddenly one of them bad people and you save him" She told me "I'm going to go and check in on Vincent before going to the precinct, I'll see you later" She said before leaving.

I didn't save bob because he was my father, I saved him because I wanted everyone to know what sort of person he was and what he had done. Everyone was going to know that this respected FBI agent had done terrible things to innocent people and when he went to prison he was going to get the treatment he deserved from the other inmates, he probably helped but some of them inmates away and the prison officers were going to know he used to be in the FBI and he made a bad name for them.

His life was going to be miserable until the day he died, Vincent hated what had happened to him and he was miserable and in hiding for 10 years because of bob. Killing him would be to quick and it wouldn't expose him for the man he really was, everyone would go to his funeral and pay respects to the 'fallen hero' but now everyone was aware of the person he really was.

_**Tori**_

Gabe got to the hospital whilst Vincent was still sleeping and told me to go home and rest, Gabe promised that he would stay with Vincent for a few hours until I came back. I agreed to leave the hospital but there was one thing that I wasn't going to do and that was let that bitch Catherine get away with what she did to him, Gabe and Tess wasn't going to arrest her, Vincent could hardly go the precinct and tell them he wanted to press charges, he was in no state to deal with this himself so I had to do it for him. She wasn't going to get away with this and there is no one that can stop me.

I got to Catherine's apartment and knocked on the door, she opened the door and I barged my way in and slammed the door behind me "Tori I didn't…" She stated.

"What? Didn't meant to hurt him? Didn't mean to get an artery? He nearly died and it's all your fault" I told her. I could hear her heart racing, she was scared, I was glad that she was scared because it made this all the more fun "Of course you won't get arrested for it like you should, that's what you say isn't it? You're a cop first and if you break the law then you go to prison" I stated.

"Tori I didn't mean to hurt him that bad, I thought he would heal up like the last time he was shot. I didn't think any of this was going to happen and I'm so sorry that it did" She said obviously hoping that I wouldn't hurt her.

I turned beast and she went for her gun "You going to shot me too Catherine?" I asked her.

"If I have to" She stated holding her gun at me.

I was faster and stronger then her, did she really think she could get me? I rushed towards her and slammed her to the floor with my hand around her neck. I noticed she had dropped the gun and it was on the other side of the room well out of her reach. I picked her head up and slammed it onto the floor "You're going to pay" I told her.

**Don't forget to leave a review. LMM06**


	2. Chapter Two: Shot

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Pay Backs A Bitch  
**__**Chapter Two: Shot  
**__**Catherine**_

My eyes flickered open but all I could see was black. Listening to my surroundings I could hear water and guessed that I was on Vincent's house boat. I started to remember what had happened and realised Tori must have taken me, my suspicions were confirmed when I tried to stand from the chair I was sitting on and couldn't because my hands and feet were tied… tightly… to the chair stopping me. My head hurt from being slammed on the floor, my wrists and ankles hurt from the ties and my throat was dry where I hadn't had a drink un God knows how many hours.

"Tori!" I shouted and I heard footsteps come up some stairs meaning I was in Vincent's bedroom, my blindfold was taken off and Tori was looking at me full of anger "Tori let me go" I stated but she didn't respond to me she just stood there looking at me "Tori if work notice me missing they will send out a search party and if they find me on Vincent's house boat like this they will think he did it… Do you know how much trouble you could get him in? People were going to start asking questions… Let me go and we can forget about this" I pleaded with her.

Vincent always hit a nerve with her so I knew that was my best way to get me out of this situation "Do you really think your stupid attempts to break free will work? Like I told you last night, you are going to pay for what you did to Vincent… He almost died but I'm going to make sure you do die and then I'm going to throw your body overboard so you'll never be found" She explained "It will be as if you disappeared" She told me.

"Can I at least have a drink of water?" I asked her.

"Sure" She replied and went downstairs then came back up a few moments later with a glass of water, she put the glass to my lips and I sipped it. She put the glass on the bedside table out of my reach "How does it feel knowing that you're going to die soon?" She asked me with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll die. Tess is going to realise I'm missing, she'll go to Gabe and with Vincent being in the hospital and unable to do anything they will soon realise that you are the only one with a motive and the opportunity and the first place they'll look is here" I explained to her "Vincent won't ever forgive you if you kill me and you know it. I might have shot him but you know as well as I do that feelings like the ones we shared don't just go away over night" I told her.

"His feelings have been gone for a long time" She stated angrily.

"How do you know? Because he's been sleeping with you? Tori you know he still has feelings for me and that's why you're so insecure about the relationship. Whenever me and Vincent have a conversation you get all possessive and you have to hear every word, if you know he doesn't care about me anymore then why do all of that? I get you hate me and you want me out of the way but doing this… it's stupid" I told her.

I could see her getting more and more angry "I should rip you apart! The only reason I'm not is because you are going to die the way you nearly killed Vincent" She said and went down the stairs. She was going to shot me and there's nothing I could do to stop her or even put up a fight and if Tess or anyone doesn't realise that I'm missing in time then everything that Tori planned is going to happen… she's going to kill me and throw me overboard.

An hour or so later Tori came up the stairs with a gun in her hand, she had it pointing at my stomach in the same place I had hit Vincent "Tori please don't do this… remember what I said, Vincent won't forgive you for killing me" I said "Do you want that? Can you look him in the eyes everyday and be content with your choice?" I questioned.

Tori was becoming angry again and her hands started to shake and then she pulled the trigger. I screamed out in pain as the bullet went through my one side of my body and came out the other side.

_**Tess**_

Part of me felt bad for speaking to Cat yesterday as if she had a choice about shooting Vincent. I know that she wouldn't have shot him if she had the choice, she loves him and I know what I said was harsh she didn't deserve it she felt bad enough already and then I go and twist the knife more which is why I have decided to come and see her. I had knocked on the door but she hadn't answered "Cat answer the door, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday" I stated and knocked again. I heard another front door open and turned around to see Cat's neighbour "Hello Mrs Patterson, have you seen Cat leave today?" I asked her.

"No she hasn't come back from last night. I seen one of her friends carrying her out of the apartment last night and I asked her what happened, she told me Cat had passed out and she was taking her to hospital" She explained to me "Didn't you know?" She asked.

"No I didn't… Do you know who her friend was?" I asked her.

"I recognise her face but I can't think where I know her from it's not from round here. She had long red hair, she was dressed in black trousers and a leather jacket… she was quite pale. " She said to me. I got my phone out of my pocket and showed her a picture of Tori "Yeah that's her" She told me, I thanked her and left.

I went straight to the hospital but there was no record of Cat being in here which didn't surprise me, I went to Vincent's room and seen him talking to Gabe "We have a problem" I told them and explained to them that Tori had taken Cat and both of them became panicked "Mrs Patterson said she took her last night, I don't want to say it but she might have killed her already" I told them.

"Okay I need to go and find Tori" Vincent said and went to get out of bed.

"No you need to stay here" Gabe said "We'll take care of it" He continued.

Me and Gabe didn't want to leave Vincent because we knew that he would go and find Tori but it would take me and Gabe to get Tori and arrest her, we went down to Gabe's car and he took out a tranq gun "No. If she's killed Cat then we use a real gun like we would on any perp" I stated.

"If she's hurt Catherine already then yes we will but if she hasn't then use this" He said and I nodded.

We pulled up to the docks and went to the house boat, the door was unlocked like it always was and we went in. Gabe had a look downstairs and I went up the stairs where I seen a chair and a lot of blood on the floor "Gabe!" I shouted and he came running up the stairs "They were here… who's blood do you think that is?" I asked and both of us already knew the answer, it was Cat's blood.

He walked around and held up a bullet "Well whoever was hit is going to be in a lot of trouble, we've got to find them" He told me "I'll carry on looking, you take this to the labs and find out if it's Catherine's blood or not, take my car" He said handing me the keys, I put the bullet in an evidence bag and left straight away.

_**Tori**_

Gabe and Tess showed up sooner then I thought they would, Cat wasn't dead yet so I had to take her somewhere to die before I threw her in the water because if she wasn't dead she could easily swim back up to shore or something. I took her to an old warehouse that my dad owned and tied her up against a beam that was one of many holding the building up, she was bleeding out a lot but she was still half conscious. I was hoping that this was going to be quick but obviously not.

_**Vincent**_

Did Tess and Gabe really think that I was going to just stay here as Catherine may be dying? She might have shot me and nearly killed me but I wasn't going to let Tori kill her because no matter how much I try to fight it, I am still in love with Catherine and I need to protect her. I wasn't going to let Tori do this.

I watched from behind another boat as Tess left my house boat then a minute or two later Gabe left, I went in after them and after noticing the downstairs clean I went up to my bedroom and seen a large blood stain on the carpet and a chair, behind the chair was rope which was obviously used to tie Catherine up. I closed my eyes and started tracking Tori, I tracked her to an old warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

After walking into the warehouse I seen Catherine tied up to a beam, she was sitting on the floor but she her head hung down "Catherine!" I shouted and went over to her as fast as I could. I lifted her head up but she was out cold "Catherine you gotta wake up" I stated but she didn't respond to me, I could hear her heart beating but it was getting weaker and weaker… she had to get help now.

I untied her and lifted her up bridal style, I noticed that she had been shot in the same place that she had shot me. It was obvious that Tori had done this and I wanted to let Tori know that she couldn't get away with this but before I did any of that I needed to get Catherine help before she died.

We got to the hospital and a doctor took her off me and rushed her away to a room, I went back to my hospital room and grabbed my phone and called Tess "Vincent can I call you back I'm busy?" She asked.

"I found Catherine, she was shot in the stomach so I've taken her to hospital… I'm back in my bed and no one realised that I was gone" I explained to her.

"Is she okay?" She asked panicked.

"She lost a lot of blood and her heart was slow but I think I got here in time. She's been taken off somewhere for the doctors to look after her" I told her.

"Did Tori do it?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so, leave her to me" I stated.

"Okay but you better make sure she pays for this" Tess replied and then we hung up.

An hour later my room door opened and Tess came in looking relieved "She's going to be okay. She's awake and she told me to thank you, she said she heard you shout her name as she was passing out" She explained to me "I want to thank you to for saving my best friend… again" She said.

I smiled at her "Look I know that you want to get your own back on Tori for this but please let me deal with her, I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt. I swear to you Tess that I will make sure she pays for what she did" I told her.

"I got to say I don't know whether I'm glad or worried that you were gone from the hospital so long and no one realised that you were gone. Either way I'm glad because if it wasn't for you she would have died and it could've been days or weeks or even months before she would have been found" She told me.

"Tess if you carry on thanking me then I'll kick your ass" I joked.

"In your state I might actually be able to kick your ass for a change" She replied.

The door opened again and this time it was Gabe that came in, he asked how I was and I told him that I was fine "Catherine wanted me to give you this" He said and handed me a folded up piece of paper "Tess can I talk to you in private" Tess and him left the room.

_Vincent  
__First off I want to say how sorry I am for what I done to you and I need to explain to you why I did what I did. If you had killed Bob then no one would know what sort of man he really was and he would have gotten a funeral with hundreds of people talking about what an amazing man he was and how much he did for everyone. With me arresting him and putting him in prison everyone knows what sort of man he really is, he's an evil man who destroys people's lives and now he can't do that. In prison people know he worked for the FBI and he probably helped put some of the prisoners away, people who work for the law and go into prison never get a warm welcome and their time in there is horrible. The prison officers also know so they give him a hard time… he's miserable in there which is what I wanted, I wanted his life to be ruined like he ruined yours. _

_I also want to thank you for saving my life again, Tori shot me because she wanted me to pay for what I had done to you. I heard you calling my name as I passed out and I tried to stay awake but I couldn't the pain was just to much. When Tess told me that you left the hospital to come and save me I couldn't believe it, I thought you would never speak to me or even think about me ever again after what I did and I wouldn't of blamed you.  
__Thank you… again  
__Catherine_

**Only doing 1 more chapter for this story, it was only a short one. Thank you for the reviews and follows so far, please continue. LMM06**


	3. Chapter Three: End

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Pay Backs A Bitch  
**__**Chapter Three: End  
**__**Vincent**_

I went into Catherine's room and seen her sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her but I was bored of sitting in my room on my own so I went and sat in the chair next to her bed and I held her hand. She looked beautiful and peaceful just laying there and I felt guilty because it was because of me that she was in here in the first place. If I had just listened to her when she told me to walk away from Bob Reynolds then she wouldn't of shot me and then Tori wouldn't have shot her, Catherine tried to get me to do the right thing and once again I didn't listen and this time it almost cost Catherine her life.

When I get my hands on Tori I am going to kill her! Why did she think it was a good idea to not only kidnap and shot Catherine but to do it in my home! If the police go in there and see the large blood stain they'll think that I did it and I'll get arrested for attempted murder. They'll take my fingerprints find out that I'm alive, Muirfield will have a track on me and all of this happened because Tori couldn't leave Catherine alone.

Tess and Gabe said that they wouldn't go looking for her but I bet you anything that's what they're doing right now. They've probably gone to JT for help as well, no one can leave things alone can they? I wanted to deal with Tori myself because I wanted to talk to her and I didn't want Tess and Gabe getting hurt, if they thought she was going to kill them then neither of them will hesitate to shot and kill her. Especially where she nearly killed Catherine they are both feeling extremely unforgiving right now and I don't blame them but I don't want anyone else to die.

Catherine started to wake up and I gripped onto her hand tighter. She smiled at me and breathed out "You scared me" I whispered to her "Don't you ever scare me like that again" told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for shooting you" She told me.

"Catherine I got your letter and I understand why you shot me, although I wished you hadn't, I was just angry and I should've listened to you. I should've fought for us like you told me too because now I've lost you and I will never forgive myself for that" I explained to her.

"You haven't lost me, you will never lose me" She confessed.

"Catherine… as much as I love you I don't want you to get hurt anymore, whether you admit it or not you are in here because of me and I can never apologise enough for that, you almost got killed because of me" I told her.

"Vincent this isn't your fault. This is my fault for shooting you in the first place, if I hadn't shot you then Tori would never have come after me and I wouldn't be here. I don't ever want there to be an end to us, you know no matter what happens… if you and Tori get married and I get with another guy… you know that I will always be there for you and us" She told me.

She fell asleep again half hour later and I still stayed there holding her hand. I could hear her heart beating in her chest letting me know that she was still alive but holding her hand proved to me that she was still here with me. When she told me that she would always be fighting for us I felt guilty even more, they say if you love someone then let them go and if they come back then they're yours but if they don't then it wasn't meant to be. Maybe I should let Catherine go so she can go and live her life with someone who can give her all of the things she wants, marriage, kids, romantic vacations and dates out in public… a real relationship.

It was going to break my heart letting her go and of course I will always look over her to make sure that she's okay, you know what Catherine's like, she always ends up getting herself in life and death situations and she always needs someone there to help her out. Even if I wasn't with her anymore I know Muirfield would still be after her because she knows about them and me and they considered her a liability.

When Catherine came and found me I should have pushed her away and then she wouldn't have been in this situation, JT told me to push her away and told me that things would end like this and I ignored him. I should have pushed her away and nothing bad would have happened to her, why couldn't I do that? I keep saying I love her and I do love her but she always ends up in trouble when she's with me.

I decided to leave her to sleep so I placed a kiss on the top of her head and left her room and went back to my room. When I got into my room I made sure the door was closed before taking my shirt off and looked down at the dressing, I took the dressing off the wound and seen that it was nearly healed up. I grabbed my phone and called Gabe "Hello Vincent" He said as he answered.

"Hey I need you to come and get me out of here, my wound is nearly healed and I can't have the doctors seeing it" I told him.

"Okay well I'm in the middle of something right now but I'll send Tess over" He said.

"I hope you're not looking for Tori, I told you that I will deal with her myself" I stated.

"Tess will be over shortly" He said and hung up the phone.

An hour later Tess showed up and I discharged myself from the hospital under the conditions that I was under Tess' care although I didn't need to be.

Me and Tess went and seen Catherine before we left and when we walked into her room we seen that she was awake in bed, a doctor put her chart down and left the room "Are you leaving?" She asked me and I nodded "Great I'm here on my own" She joked.

"I've got some things to do but when I'm finished I promise that I will come back okay?" I stated.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise" I said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Tess drove me to the docks and followed me inside, I made her a drink and we went and sat down on my sofa "You know Tess you don't need to baby sit me, I'm almost healed" I told her but she shrugged "Anyway when Tori comes back things are going to go down and I don't want anyone getting hurt" I told her.

"Are you telling me that I'm going to get in your way?" She asked.

"Kindly yes" I told her.

"Well I'll finish my drink and be out of your hair" She said.

"So… you and JT?" I questioned.

"No way! We are not having that conversation" She stated.

"Why not? I know Catherine and JT have spoke about it so why can't we? I just want to know if my boy has a chance" I explained to her.

"If he plays his cards right and that's all I have to say about it" She said.

When Tess left I went and had a quick shower and got dressed then I sat watching some TV but I couldn't settle until I knew Tori had paid for what she had done so I grabbed my jacket and headed out to track her. As I got to the entrance of the docks I seen her walking towards me "Hi Vincent" She said quietly, I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the boat house and once we got inside I slammed the door shut "Vincent let me explain, please" She pleaded.

I threw her to the floor and she stood straight back up but I pushed her back down on "How dare you hurt her! I don't care what she did to me because me and her have talked about it! Who the hell do you think you are getting revenge for me? You could've killed her!" I shouted at her.

"That was the plan!" She screamed at me. She put her hand up to hit me but I grabbed her arm and threw it back down beside her waist "I wanted to hurt her… to kill her! I wanted her to feel the pain that you felt. She had no right to shot you. Everyone was going to let her get away with it and she needed to know that she couldn't!" She told me but I didn't want to hear it.

It didn't take long for me and Tori to start fighting and although I was stronger and faster then she was Tori seemed to be winning the fight, I guess I just didn't have the heart to really hurt her even though she nearly killed Catherine. I don't know what it was about Tori but she had this affect on me that made me not want to hurt her as much as I wanted to, it was because of Tori me and Catherine split up, it was Tori's fault that Catherine nearly died and anyone else I would've killed them but with Tori I couldn't do it.

I had Tori on the floor and pinned her down with my hand on her neck shocking her, she looked at me with the eyes of a woman in pain "She was right wasn't she?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"When I had her here she told me that you still loved her and that you wouldn't be able to forgive me for what I had done. She said that the feelings the two of you shared together were still real, she told that even though you were sleeping with me you still loved her and she's right isn't she? You still love her and I don't stand a chance?" She asked me and I could tell by her voice that she was upset.

I let Tori up and I sat down next to her on the floor "Tori I love Catherine and I always have. She was right I can't forgive you for what you did to her, she explained to me why she did what she did and you should've spoken to me first before you took matters into your own hands" I told her.

She lunged for me and I stood up out of the way just in time. I moved back away from her and she came at me again and I pushed her away, she fell backwards and hit her head on the corner of the island in the kitchen. She laid down on the floor with her eyes wide open, blood pooling around her head and a single tear feel down her cheek. I had killed her.

After I buried Tori's body in the cemetery with her dad I went to the hospital and seen Catherine sitting up in her bed, she had a drink of water in her hand and when she seen me she smiled but I think she seen how upset I was because her face became worried and concerned "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I killed her" I stated.

"What do you mean you killed her? Tori? Vincent you need to talk to me and explain everything from the beginning" She told me and I sat down in the chair next to her bed and explained everything to her "Oh my God, well where is her body?" She asked me.

"I buried her with her dad and I cleaned everything up so there's no signs of us fighting or anything. I made sure no one seen me so nothing should come of it hopefully, I just hope that no one starts asking questions when people notice she's missing" I told her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" She said.

Me and Catherine sat together for the next couple of hours and we spoke about what had happened and after speaking about the relationship between me and her we decided to give things another go together but we both also decided that things need to go slow. We both have a lot of personal issues that we need to fix but we both know that survive that we need each other "I love you Catherine" I whispered to her as she started to fall asleep, I placed a kiss on her lips and held her hand for the rest of the night.

**Well that is the end of story. Thank you for all the support everyone I appreciate all of it. LMM06**


End file.
